A Push from the Future
by PMontreal
Summary: Wonder how weird will it be if you're supposed child from the future comes in the past to help her parents end up together and make her?
1. Chapter 1 : Time Jumping Daughter

On A very quiet day at Fairy Tail….

Lucy : Sigh… So boring…  
Mira : How about finding a job?  
Lucy : Natsu said he wanted to rest for a while  
Mira : Lucy, have you considered working with others?  
Lucy : Hmmm… But I feel somehow bound to him since we are part of the same team, after all  
Mira : You two really get along well… Like a couple!  
Lucy : We are not!  
Mira : But Natsu might really love you, Lucy  
Lucy : *looks at Natsu and Happy having fun with the others* Even if that's the case, I think I'll pass  
Mira : You two seem to complement each other, though.  
Lucy : *looks at Natsu and the others again* Yeah, I don't think so  
Mira : You two complement each other though  
*before lucy starts to answer Mira yet again, a loud crack was heard and something fell on top of Natsu*  
Lucy : Natsu!  
? : Ara, that definitely hurt badly…  
Natsu : That hurt… what do you think you're doing crashing on top of me…  
? : PAPA! *hugs natsu*  
Natsu : Papa?  
? : MAMA! *runs towards lucy and hugs her as well*  
Lucy : MAMA?!  
Guild Members : EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH?!  
Mira : Ara, ara!  
Lucy : ho-ho-hold on! Who are you and why are you saying that you're parents are me and natsu?  
? : Sorry, it seems that my emotions took the better of me, my name is, Nashi Heartfillia Dragneel, I came from the year, X800 , and I'm your daughter! Nice to meet you, papa, mama! :D  
Guild Members : FROM THE FUTURE?!  
Erza : LU-LU-LU-LUCY AND NATSU'S CHILD?!  
Mira : Ara, ara, what a revelation..  
Mira : Ara, ara *mira, with her eyes glittering, approaches nashi* ...TELL ME, BEAUTIFUL LOVE-CHILD, HOW MAY I HELP YOU?  
Nashi : WAAAAH, it's Auntie Mira!-*cough* excuse me, I came here to ensure that my Papa's future will be secure with my Mama!  
Mira : Secured? Why?  
Nashi : uhhh, because my Papa is too dense to notice mama?  
Mira : True, true -  
Lucy : wait a minute Mira-san, do you just accept what she just said?  
Mira : well, SHE is a Fairy Tail wizard *points at Nashi's right hand*  
Nashi : ne, mama, why don't you believe that I'm from the future and I'm your daughter  
Lucy : well, if you could give some evidence..  
Nashi : evidence… hmm… AHA!  
Lucy : ?  
Nashi : Ice Stripper and Water Stalker would end up together and get married  
Gray : WHA- WHA- WHA-WHAT DID YOU JUST SA-!  
*before gray could finish his words, juvia coiled up on him already*  
Juvia : GRAY-SAMA! I ALREADY BELIEVE THAT THIS GIRL IS FROM THE FUTURE!  
Gray : NATSU! SHE'S YOUR DAUGHTER RIGHT?! STOP HER  
Natsu : don't wanna~  
Nashi : and and and, Auntie Erza-SAMA, would get married and become the gui-  
Lucy :okay okay, I believe you now, stop spoiling every single thing from the future  
Nashi : does that mean that I can stay mama?!  
Lucy : err.. getting called mama is a little…. But it's alright for me, how 'bout you Natsu?  
Natsu : hmm? That's what she wants right,  
Lucy : how about you Mira-san?  
Mira :OF COURSE! OF COURSE! SHE CAN STAY! SHE CAN STAY HOWEVER LONG SHE LIKES!

*and thus, a very very strange turn of events started unraveling*

Note : I used some dialog from episode 50 of the anime :D


	2. Chapter 2 : Little Miss Celestial Dragon

*Following Nashi's arrival in Fairy Tail , Lucy was visibly troubled by the fact that their "daughter" from the future was here*

Mira: ne, Na-chan (Nashi), what magic do you use?  
Nashi: hmmm, I can use "_some"_ of papa's magic… and some of mama's too  
Mira: Ara, so you can use both Natsu's and Lucy's magic eh?  
Wendy: Natsu-san's magic…? You mean Fire Dragon Slaying Magic?  
Nashi: Yap! Wanna see Wendy-nee san?  
*after being called "nee san", her eyes widened and started sparkling*  
Wendy: Ye-ye-yeah!  
Nashi: okay, _Karyū no Hōkō!  
_Gray: heh, she's Natsu's daughter alright.. same magic, same attitude..  
*after seeing his magic from his "supposed" daughter from the future, Natsu approached them"  
Natsu: Who taught you to do Dragon Slaying Magic?  
Nashi: Hmm… A certain, Pink-Headed Dragon thought them to me, *Nashi answered while smiling*  
Lucy: ..Pink-Headed… Dragon?... did she mean…?  
Mira: It's just as you thought Lucy..  
*after seeing Mira and her mama get what she's saying, Nashi flashed a smile at both of them*  
Natsu: Hmm… Wendy, do you know any Pink-Headed Dragons…?  
*asked Natsu, looking like he would never get it, Wendy, who got it after Natsu asked her just answered awkwardly*  
Wendy: I-I-I-I.. don't know a dragon with that kind of description… Natsu-san… Eh-he-he…  
Natsu: Is that so? Come on Happy!  
Happy: Aye sir!  
Lucy: Eh? Natsu? Where are you two going?  
Natsu: Just a small job, It'll be okay with just the two of us, right Happy?  
Lucy: But-  
Natsu: It's okay, we'll be back safely ok?  
Lucy: ….Ok

*staring at them from apart, Nashi and Mira started "fangirling" at the scene they just witnessed*

Mira + Nashi: KYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
Lucy: WHA-WHA-WHAT?!  
*as if not hearing her, Mira continued to talk to Nashi*  
Mira: Nashi dear, have your parents in your time, ever let you catch them like that?  
Nashi: nope! Definitely the first time Auntie Mira!  
Mira: now you see? How sweet your parents are to each other?  
Lucy: WHA-WHAT ARE YOU TWO TALKING ABOUT?!  
Nashi: Look Auntie Mira, Mama's blushing!  
Mira: Ara ara, so it seems Na-chan!

*Neither do they know, that something they did not expect would happen*


	3. Chapter 3 : MISSING

*It's been a week since Natsu and Happy left for a job, and everyone, most especially Lucy's been worried sick*

Lucy: Mira-san, it's already been a week since they've left! Can't you allow me to go after them?!  
Mira: …..  
Wendy: …. Lucy-san  
Lucy: Mira-san! Master! Please?!  
Makarov: …Lucy…  
Lucy: …Master..?  
Makarov: Natsu's Pride is at the stake here! Everyone here wants to go and find him too!  
Lucy: ….BUT!  
Makarov: There's no mage in this guild, who can't take care of himself!  
Erza: Lucy!  
Lucy: ….  
Erza: It's not just you that's worried about Natsu and Happy. Everyone in the guild feels so too… you should try and look around your surrounding's first..  
*as Lucy turns around, she notices that the guild is quieter than before, everyone's head was hanged down, including Gray.*  
Lucy:…..everyone….  
Mira: … it's not just everyone and Gray that's severely affected… *Mira points to Nashi, whose seated at the end of the bar, silently crying*  
Lucy:….Nashi….  
Erza: if you're worried about Natsu, you should also consider how your daughter feels too, even if she's not from this time.. she's still yours and Natsu's daughter….  
*as Erza say's this, Lucy turns and walks straight to Nashi*  
Nashi: …Mama  
*as Lucy approached Nashi, she hugged her and pulled her close to her and Nashi started to cry into her arms*  
Nashi: …. Mama! *while Lucy was trying to calm down her*  
*across the bar, Gray stood up*  
Gray: This is definitely weird… It's not like Natsu to be this late in coming back after a mission!  
Juvia: …. Gray-sama…  
Erza: This is definitely not like Natsu's style to be this late? Hmmm, Nashi, you said you came from the future right? Did Natsu in your time also had this kind of situation?  
*after hearing the question, Nashi calm's up and wipes her tears, while still holding Lucy's hand*  
Nashi:..from what I've heard, there was none. And if there was one, I wouldn't cry and worried like this  
*after hearing what Nashi said, Mira approached Master Makarov*  
Mira: …Master, it would be advisable to send at least a team to go and find them.  
Makarov: hmmmm….  
*BANG*  
Jet: Everyone! There was a rumor at town that was circulating…  
Levy: What kind of rumor?  
Jet: some townspeople claims that they saw Natsu's scarf and bag all alone near the border of Fiore and Bosco…  
*after hearing what Jet said, Gray, looking visibly angry, pissed and worried*  
Gray: MASTER! I COULD JUST LAUGH IT OFF IF IT WAS JUST HIS BAG, BUT HIS SCARF WAS ALSO FOUND! THE ONE THAT HE ALWAYS WEARS! ARE WE STILL NOT GOING TO DO ANYTHING?!  
*after hearing both the rumor, and what gray, erza and nashi had to say*  
Makarov: …Erza, Gray, Wendy, Juvia, and Gajeel. You go to the scene specified in the rumor… you are to leave this afternoon, Lucy, you take Nashi and go back into your apartment and rest.  
Lucy: BUT MASTER-!  
Makarov: it would be the best course of action for you two, looking that both of you had not have decent sleep this past 3 days…  
*before Lucy can say another word, Nashi holds her hand tight*  
Nashi: Mama, I think master is right… even though I want to help and find Papa, we could just get in their way with the way our minds think right now…  
Lucy: …..you're right… Master, I'm sorry, we're going to go now…  
Mira: rest well you too  
Nashi: thanks Auntie Mira  
*As they go out of the door, they bump into someone that they've not been expecting*  
Lucy: !

-  
Early UPDATE! YES!

Update for Little Lucy might take longer than usual, sorry for the delay for those following it


	4. Chapter 4 : Influx of Emotions

*As Lucy was rushing towards the guild doors, they bump into someone unexpected*  
Lucy: !  
Nashi: …..!  
*As if they've seen a ghost, both felt like that all the power from they're legs ran out*  
Nashi: …Pa…pa….. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *hugs into Natsu*  
Lucy: NATSU! *also hugs with nashi*  
Natsu: wha-what are you two doing?!  
Rest of the Guild: NATSU! YOU'RE OKAY!  
Makarov: Natsu, what happened?  
Natsu : We-well…  
*as Natsu tells everyone what happened and how the rumor started, everyone breathed a sigh of relief except two people*  
Natsu : Lucy, Nashi.. What's wrong?  
Elfman : Of course any man wi-  
Lisanna : SHHHH, let them solve it Elf-nii  
Lucy : *Sob* Natsu you jerk! How dare you make us worry! Not saying anything at all, and not making me come with you!  
Nashi : *Sob* That's right papa! *sniff* don't you know that we're worried sick about you!  
Natsu : … err… *whispers* Happy, help me here  
Happy : *whispers* sorry Natsu, That's your problem *flies away*  
Natsu : ….*sigh* look, you two, I'm sorry, uhh… to make up with you, how about we all eat together tomorrow?  
Nashi : *sniff* really papa?  
Natsu : really  
Lucy : *sniff* you better show up, or I'll have virgo drag you from your house..  
Natsu : alright alright, sheesh, no need to threaten, did I ever fail to do any promise?  
Lucy : …alright.. I believe you, but what I said earlier about Virgo dragging you was true…  
Natsu : WHA-  
Nashi : Papa, you better give up, you can't win versus mama at a fight between words.

*at the guild bar*

Gray : WHA- WHAT! NATSU APOLOGIZED! MIRA! ERZA!  
Erza : hush gray *puches him at his stomach* we can't let you destroy the moment  
Juvia : GRAY- SAMAAAAAAAAAA!  
Mira : Juvia dear, here, the keys to Gray's apartment, bring him there and not come back after you've done what you like.  
Juvia : G-G-G-GRAY SAMA'S KEYS! THANK YOU MIRA – SAN, JUVIA WILL NOT FORGET THIS!  
Makarov : YOU THREE THERE! STOP THE DRAMA ALREADY! WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A PARTY! MIRA THE BEERS!  
Mira : yes master.  
Natsu : you heard him. *offers his hand to both of them*  
Lucy + Nashi : *Accepts his hand*

-

Sorry for the late update :D been very busy at school this past 2 weeks


	5. Chapter 5 : A Mother's warmth

*on her apartment with Nashi*  
Lucy : *sigh* Today's probably the most stressful time of my life after being a member..  
Nashi : Mama..  
Lucy: hmm? What is it Nashi?  
Nashi: ….nothing  
Lucy: …eh…*hugs*  
Nashi: …wawawawa… Ma-Ma-Mama! What's wrong?..  
Lucy : Never mind me! What's wrong WITH you? Why are you crying all of a sudden?  
Nashi: *looks at mirror* …!  
Lucy: …well? Why're you crying?  
Nashi: ..it's nothing….  
Lucy: oh hush now! You call yourself my daughter and you cry like this? Let it all out… We'll be with you… you can tell us if something's bothering you….  
Nashi:… MAMA! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!...  
Lucy: *hugs her closer*,… there there…  
Nashi: *sob* mama…. Please…. Don't leave me alone..! waaaaahhh  
Lucy: Wha- of course I won't! What made you think of that idea? I'll never leave my daughter alone...EVEN if you're not from this timeline!  
Nashi: MAMA! WAAAAAHH  
Lucy: there there, let it all out, you won't like it if you have red yes for our dinner with Nat- I mean you father tomorrow right?

*Nashi cried all night long, as if discharging every single tear in her small little body*

…."Why…. Why do I feel like something is going to happen tomorrow?..." ….


	6. Chapter 5A : Question and Answer

Since I answered questions about my other Fanfic, "Little Lucy" , I figured that there are still some questions that ain't clear.  
SO, Q & A Time!

1. Where does Nashi stay?  
-She lives with her mother, Lucy in her apartment. Though Mira suggested Fairy Hills to her, she declined.

2. Is Natsu even aware of his position in the eyes of Nashi?  
-Yes, Natsu is aware that he's Nashi's father, even if he doesn't show it.

3. Who is more comfortable with calling Nashi "daughter" ?  
-Lucy, given the fact that they live together.

4. Just how long has it been since Nashi appeared out of nowhere?  
-A month has successfully passed since her arrival, and has been made a part of Team Natsu.

5. Did the whole guild just accept her story?  
-Yes, given the guilds happy-go-lucky attitude, she got accepted pretty quickly.


End file.
